


She's Nice

by FeaRauko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4x09-10 coda, Canon Divergent, F/F, With Liberties Taken, rated for language, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/pseuds/FeaRauko
Summary: Anna and her words get stuck in Ruby's head in a way that she can't shake.For Petra. You know why.
Relationships: Anna Milton/Ruby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album, Takeout Tacos





	She's Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts).

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She’s nice.”_

_Hah, yeah right._ Sure, Ruby was “helping” them and all, but not really. Ruby _was_ actually helping Sam kill Lilith; that part was true...but that was because killing Lilith was the final seal, the key to bringing Lucifer back. The fact that Sam had wanted revenge was just a convenient tool to make him do what she needed to do.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She’s nice.”_

Yeah, fuck that. True, she was fighting demons to keep the Winchesters alive, but she needed Sam. He was important. Dean could go back to hell as far as she was concerned...except that she needed Sam and he apparently needed Dean. Anna...Ruby just kind of had to save to pretend to be one of the good guys okay? Besides, the demons didn’t need that asset in their pocket, and those asshole brothers had really just bailed out the window and run off leaving Anna alone with Azazel. Some heroes. Apparently, Ruby had to do everything herself around here.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

Why couldn’t Ruby get that out of her head? It wasn’t like Anna was the only person Ruby had fooled. Except…maybe it sort of was. 

Ruby and Sam had an uncomfortable arrangement. He believed at this point that they were on the same side or, at the very least, had a common enemy and needed each other to face her. Ruby was sort of...a necessary evil to Sam that he had grown comfortable with. He maybe even liked her...but he didn’t think she was nice. 

Dean was grateful to her for saving Sam, but didn’t trust her as far as he could throw her. She was still a demon and everything that that meant. He wasn’t wrong.

Anna, however, was the first person to think she was nice.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

If only she knew…

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

No. Ruby wasn’t nice. But Anna was. Anna was very nice. Even Ruby could see that.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

I mean, she _could_ be if she wanted to be. She _didn’t_ want to be, but she _could_ be…

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

Ruby _could_ abandon this whole charade, decide “fuck Lucifer,” and let the Winchesters try to stop the Apocalypse. Hell, she could even help them for real...if she wanted to.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

Ruby _could_ help Sam and Dean keep Anna safe. They would need the help since Anna apparently also had the angels after her as well as the demons. What the heck did she even do? Demons surely wanted to use her for a line in to angel radio, but what could that person have _possibly_ done to tick the angels off too? Ugh. Angels really were dicks.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

Wait...Dean was just gonna turn her over to the angels? They’d kill her. Anna was an angel and it wasn’t Ruby’s business, but like...the Winchesters cared right? They _should’ve_ cared. Wasn’t it, like, their _job_ to care or some shit? Why weren’t they caring more? Oh, they did their best? Pfft. Try harder, boys. She _forgives_ him? Fuck that.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business. It wasn’t Ruby’s business.

_“Ruby’s not like other demons. She nice.”_

Sorry, Anna. Ruby wasn’t like other demons, true...but not because she was _nice_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Screw it._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dammit, where do they keep that goddamn holy oil?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anna gasped as she came to in an abandoned warehouse. Ruby sat on the ground next to her, ignoring Anna’s questioning stare, wondering what the heck she was even doing. 

She sighed.

Okay. Maybe she was a _little_ nice.


End file.
